The Rise and Fall of Rumple
by Justine Heart
Summary: This is an AU of Season 4 because I really didn't think Belle and Rumple were given a fair chance of married life. In fact I thought that needed a complete rewrite. Here is my version. Hope you enjoy.


Rumple's Rise and Fall

Rated Mature

Justine Heart

Chapter 1: Dark Confessions

Rumple exited the car, remembering the words of his newlywed wife. "You can do this," she told him only moments ago. As he walked over to Baelfire's grave, he noticed how cold and austere it looked, making him gulp hard. He began to speak softly to his dead son as he knelt next to the grave.

"My boy," he said, "I remember when you were small. One night, there was a terrible noise because it was during the ogre wars. You climbed up into my bed and said 'Papa, I'm afraid.' I gathered you up next to me and said, gently, 'don't worry son, everything's gonna be alright.' That was the moment I truly felt like a man. And then I found this." Rumple pulled out the dagger from his suit jacket. "It made me obsessed with power. And now because I have Belle, I have love in my life again. But, then again, I have started this new life with a lie. You see, Belle thinks she has the real dagger. I only lied to her, though, to avenge your death. Now I need your strength to give it back. I want to be the man I should be, and give her the life she truly deserves. That's who you died for. So what I am going to do is switch back the daggers and start repaying the debt of your sacrifice, even if it takes my whole life." With that, he stood up and hid the dagger back into his suit jacket. As he set his hand on the gravestone he made another silent vow to be the man for Belle that she deserved and to always be repaying his son by doing right.

As he returned to the car, Belle could still see her new husband was preoccupied with a heavy burden.

"Why are you still down?" she asked as he was getting into the car.

"I still miss him, is all," Rumple answered sadly. "I really wish I could have stopped Zelena and fought harder against the dagger." Belle looked at her husband, her deep blue eyes filling with tears. She knew how hard he fought and yet the control that bitch psycho had over him was far stronger because of the damn dagger. Rumple looked in the direction of his new wife.

"Oh Belle," he said, reaching over to wipe her falling tears. "Don't cry. Please? Really this is the change in my life I truly needed. Now that you are my wife, I can actually be happy." With that said, they shared a sweet, deep kiss which grew more passionate as it went on. Belle seemed desperate and Rumple's more carnal urges were becoming more difficult to maintain. 'Better get us somewhere inside soon,' he thought.

"So is there anywhere special you want to go for this mini-honeymoon?" he asked, hoping for something close by. Belle gave him a devilish grin.

"Yes, "she said, "there is somewhere I think you might like." Rumple started the car and they were off, but it wasn't far to their destination. Soon they were at a large driveway.

"There," Belle whispered excitedly. In front of them was a huge mansion, with a sprawling estate. Rumple stopped in front of the doors. "I found it on my morning hike. I believe it came over with the last curse. No one's claimed it, so I don't think anyone would mind if we borrowed it for our honeymoon." Rumple looked at his wife with pride, making Belle giggle. Exiting the car, Belle and Rumple got the one night bag out of the car and then walked up to the ornate looking doors. Unsurprisingly unlocked, they entered the premises.

"You know," Belle pondered as they strolled into a well decorated sitting room, "you know I wonder who this belonged to." Rumple admired the surroundings momentarily. Belle gushed over the view, stating you could get an ocean view from every room. It was then Rumple seemed to freeze time as she was facing the window. Setting down the bag, he unzipped it, took out the "dagger", replaced it with the real dagger and hid the fake one in his suit jacket.

"If I'm gonna do this," he said, "I'm gonna do this properly." Now that the real dagger was in place, he started time again. Unsuspecting, Belle turned around smiling.

"You haven't seen the best part yet," she stated as she ran to a pair of heavy doors, which she shoved open. As Rumple turned to follow her, he stopped as a familiar circular trinket caught his eye.

"Anything wrong?" Belle asked.

"Everything is just fine," he assured. "It's just whoever owns this house has interesting taste." Making a note of it, and where it was, Rumple finally made his way over to his wife and found himself in a two story library. It was complete with a giant chandelier, a table with an old phonograph on it, and another spectacular view.

"So," asked Belle, "what do you think?" His thoughts were not exactly on the question, but more on her appearance. She wore a sheer cream blouse over a light colored camisole, a bouncy white skirt and at least 3 inch high heels. 'You really don't wanna know that,' he thought.

Instead of that, he said, "I think we've been married almost a full day, and we haven't shared our first dance yet." Snapping his fingers four times, he was now dressed in princely attired, while Belle now wore a gorgeous yellow princess gown with puffed lace shoulders and petal like decorating it. The chandelier was now lit and the phonograph was playing a tune from a time long ago.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Gold?" he asked as he took her in his arms. She nodded and they swayed to the music of another land, twirling and laughing as their dance continued. At one point he picked her up and twirled around in a circle with her in his arms. Setting her down, he then dipped her. After setting her upright they shared another passionate kiss.

But there was more behind this kiss. The untold need between the two was enough to start a small fire. Belle's hands tangled in his hair as Rumple's groped and squeezed her petite frame through her dress. Finally they broke for a breath, but smiled a knowing smile as they anticipated the next act.

Rumple soon had his wife in his arms, and they searched for the master suite. They only figured themselves lost a few times, but eventually they did find the bedroom, and they were amazed at how massive this room was. Though the focal point of the room was the massive king bed, the walls were covered with large volumes of books.

"Well my dear," Rumple said, Belle still in his arms, "I think I know where to find you if you aren't working in the library." Belle laughed and swatted at him playfully.

"Well let's just be glad we didn't end up in the basement," she jibed.

"And why is that, my love?" Rumple asked as he moved them closer to the bed. He laid her down gently, the tension in his groin becoming very evident.

"A library full of magic," Belle joked again. Rumple smiled his hot, impish grin.

"Tease!" He started tickling her mercilessly, as she playfully batted his hands away. But soon his hands were massaging her through her dress and she moaned. But then all action stopped, and looking up, Belle noticed a loving but pained look in her new husband's eyes.

"Rumple?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

"What is it you see in me?" Rumple asked softly, small tears running over his face. What had been a soon to be erotic moment, was now suddenly sad and he seemed depressed.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, confused at his sudden change.

"I don't see myself a deserving man," he explained. "I've been a coward most of my life. I ran from war, fatherhood, even my first chance at love with you. How can you see any good in me?"

"Because of how my heart reacts to you," Belle said, putting his hand on her chest. "My heart will never react to any other man but you." He felt the pounding need in her as his hand laid upon her. Hot need, that echoed his own, but still he did not go further.

"What now?" Belle asked, becoming exasperated with this stalling. This evening was not going as planned.

"Well there are two things," Rumple explained. "or perhaps three. The first two are protection spells I am putting on you: one to prevent pain, the other to prevent pregnancy. It's not that I don't want a family, Belle, but I want some time with just you first."

"And the other thing?"

"I haven't been with anyone in over 300 years," Rumple admitted shyly. Belle nodded, though it was a bit to swallow that he had been celibate that long. 'That would mean, figuratively speaking, he would be a virgin too,' she thought. Finally she smiled at him.

"Rumple," she said seductively, "you are the only man I'll ever need or want. The fact that you've chosen not to love another proves to me you feel the same. I trust in you completely, I love you, and I want you. NOW!"

"Well, when you put it that way," Rumple said, with an impish grin. "But really, I do want you too. And since the those spells are now complete, we can definitely continue." Before they started again, Belle had to ask one last question.

"What was the pain spell for?"

"Now who's stalling?" Rumple joked. "It was to keep you from feeling pain the first time. I want this to be pleasant."

"It's thoughtful," Belle said and the passion came right back. Finally they could love each other fully. As their mouths mashed and tongues danced, Rumples hands waved over Belle's top half, making the top of her dress disappear. He kissed over her cheek, down her neck, and down to her breasts. His hands kneaded and squeezed at her supple flesh and she moaned his name as his touch made her dizzy with passion. She never felt so worshipped or adored by him. In a few seconds, Rumple also was naked from the waist up.

Belle took the opportunity to flip him on his back and repeat the splendid torture on him. He cried out as she drew one of his nipples into her mouth and gently bit down. After repeating the action on the other side, Rumple took the opportunity to flip himself back on top. Smiling he snapped his fingers, and the rest of their clothing melted away.

"My beauty," he whispered with passion. Starting at her abdomen, he kissed over her waist as his fingers found their way to her moist center. She moaned as he stroked her passion swollen jewel between his fingers and then again when one went inside. She was definitely ready for him now.

"Are you ready?" Rumple asked one last time. Belle nodded, passion clouded in her eyes. He entered her slowly, but soon quickened his pace. Surprisingly, she kept up matching him thrust for thrust. Soon she was letting go of her first climax of the night. Not letting her go, he slowed somewhat to let his lover catch her breath. Smiling, she let him know she wanted more and he continued his assertive thrusting. Soon both were moaning again, and finally both cried out with a simultaneous release. Rumple felt the soft glow of magic as he pulled out of his wife.

"Belle," he whispered to his spent wife who smiled languidly as she drifted off to sleep. "Thank you for making this night so memorable. I love you, my sweet beauty." With that, he kissed her softly and quickly drifted off to sleep in her arms. It was a perfect end of the night.

Belle awoke, startled by her husband's screams. They were the screams of a tortured soul which agonised her to no end. Carefully she tried to wake him or at least calm him. She succeeded in the former.

"Shhhh…" she soothed, still shaken by his outburst. Holding him firm against her still naked body, she rocked him gently whispering he was safe until he finally quieted. Finally, Rumple phased back to reality. He was still sweaty and breathing hard.

"Belle?" he asked, finally able to manage speech.

"Yes my love?" Belle answered.

"What happened?" Rumple now asked, embarrassed of his state.

"You were having a nightmare," she explained, gentle embrace lightening. Rumple rose to his knees on the bed, recoiling in presumed fear of rejection. Though saddened, Belle understood.

"You dreaming about what happened over the last year, weren't you?" she asked, anger rising in her voice. "What that woman did to you?" She was admittedly angry with Zelena, but mostly with herself. Had she let Rumple have his way, some of his pain would be gone now. To see him in this pain was harsh and too much for her to take. Getting up from the bed, finding their bag, she changed into her gold chemise.

"Belle?"

"I need to clear my head," she said with a cold, flat tone. Then she looked at him and said, "Don't worry, darling. This has to do with her, not you." Then Belle walked out of the room.

Relieved that he wasn't the reason of her departure, Rumple still was distressed by his new wife's mood. He transformed into a black collared shirt and black slacks and appeared in the room they had only hours earlier danced in. Now by her side, he tried to soothe her.

"Belle," he pleaded, "don't let this ruin our special night. I am sorry for what happened in there."

"Why be sorry for something that was done to you?" Belle asked. As she turned, she looked at him with sorrow and tearful eyes that broke his heart. He gently took her in his arms and let her weep and sob into his chest. Now he understood her reaction.

"I wish I had let you kill her!" she almost screamed. "She deserved it after everything that bitch put you through, she deserved to die." Rumple stepped away from her for a moment.

"Belle," Rumple said, "I must confess something." He steeled himself against a fight.

"So you did kill her after all?" Belle asked, not seemingly angry.

"You aren't mad?" Rumple asked?

"Slightly, but not because of the fact you killed her. That I couldn't be happier about, but you did lie about it and it only just troubles me, but I am not angry. You killed Zelena for the right reasons, but you could have been honest about it and not used magic to hide it." Rumple looked at Belle with admiration and love. Never had he felt so much for anyone besides his deceased son. Before another word was spoken, he was holding her in his arms once more. As they kissed, they found their way to a large bench where they made love one more time.

Rumple was awake again, but not from nightmares. His mind was preoccupied with something else. All he could think about was the ornate circular box in the sitting room. Silently, he left Belle sleeping on the bench as he went to research the object.

'It can't be the real one,' he thought. Conjuring his dagger he waved it over the trinket. The small object began to glow brightly and then grow and change until it reached its true form. Rumple was astonished as he never expected to see this object in this land ever: The Sorcerer's Hat!


End file.
